


They broke his smile

by Ticia_10



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Gang Rape, M/M, Powerpuff Girls References, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rowdyruff Boys - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticia_10/pseuds/Ticia_10
Summary: It was a regular day in Townsville. Until Boomer was kidnapped by a gang of rapist and kept held for the weekend.Now the family is trying to keep together and face this disgrace, which is taking off the rage and blame against each other.R18Raping is terrible, not a joke.This is only fiction to let my darkest side roam without hurting anyone, so please don't support rape in real life.Now that I've come clean: this is a doujinshi I started a few months ago, so before I release the first chapter I'm letting the fanfiction here, in case you don't like manga, doujin, or graphic sex, especially since is rape.Check on my pixiv for news and the final work here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/58321331News, art, NSFW art, and other stuff on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/10Ticia or @10TiciaIf you like this work, please leave a note, a heart or something.XOXO
Relationships: Boomer/OCs
Kudos: 6





	They broke his smile

**Author's Note:**

> R18  
> Raping is terrible, not a joke.  
> This is only fiction to let my darkest side roam without hurting anyone, so please don't support rape in real life.
> 
> Now that I've come clean: this is a doujinshi I started a few months ago, so before I release the first chapter I'm letting the fanfiction here, in case you don't like manga, doujin, or graphic sex, especially since is rape.  
> Check on my pixiv for news and the final work here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/58321331  
> News, art, NSFW art, and other stuff on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/10Ticia or @10Ticia
> 
> If you like this work, please leave a note, a heart or something.  
> XOXO

They broke his smile

It was a regular workday for the Ruffs. Early in the morning, they stole some blast cannon for Mojo and then erase their presence by going to school. Each parted his way, so did Boomer. The blond landed on an isolated road and walked to the bus stop. as any other young student would do. Not a single vehicle in sight while he put his pants on, hiding the uniform. He heard a car coming and ignored it. Until it slowed down. The guy on the wheel approached him.  
-Hi there. Are you going to school?  
Boomer glanced at him and kept walking.  
-It’s a cold morning, don’t you think? Wouldn’t it be better a nice heat?  
“Is he really trying to hit on me?”, was Boomer’s thought before walking faster. “Shush, I’d flew away but he may tell the girls about me. Townsville citizens are always so obedient when they are asked for info”.  
A sudden turn of the car made him jump back.  
-C’mon, boy, we’re asking nicely.  
A couple of men got his way out of the bushes, surrounding the boy. Boomer smirked at the guns they were showing.  
One of the guys shoot him and the blond didn’t bother to skip it.  
-Really? You think sedatives and a teaser would beat a RowdyRuff? -said while pulling down his backpack.  
-Oh, but that wasn’t the sedative. It was the antidote to Chemical X.  
Before Boomer realized the meaning of this, an electric shock put him down.

He awoke at the kick in his stomach.  
-Wakey, wakey, sunshine -a young man clutch him by his hair.  
-Get up, we have business to attend here, -he heard someone else while he was trying to release from the grip. But his hands were tied down.  
The man pulled him on his knees and got his fingers inside Boomer’s mouth, forcing him to keep it open.  
-How is it? To be taken down by some regular guys? -he said playfully.  
Boomer felt something salty getting insert into his mouth. He tried to spit it out, but the youngster held him tight while pulling his penis deep into the blond’s throat, who choked at the feeling.  
-OK, that’s enough, kiddo -the man pushed him back and took off his pants -, let’s get serious. I’ve been wondering what kind of “ruff” you are. ‘Cause there those who cry for mercy and those who swear revenge.  
While saying this he put Boomer against the floor, raising his hips. Then spat some saliva in his hole and dig a finger. The blonde squirmed in surprise and pain and tried to escape, but his foot was tied up to a pipe. The man didn’t give him anymore stretching and inserted his cock inside, thrusting deep until he could get a grip.  
The boy felt as if he was being torn apart, but he held his tears and tongue, not willing to let them know how he was feeling. His pride was all he could stick at in this situation. He felt how the man increased the speed and opened him savagely. He tried to move away again, and again found himself tied. Suddenly the man pulled out but before the blond could look at what was happening, the guy held him from his waist and forced him to sit on his lap, ramming his cock into him again. Boomer could barely stop a gasp when the man sneaked his hands under the shirt and started to pinch his nipples.  
It felt like an awful eternity until a voice recalled him there were more people in the room.  
-This boy here is tougher than he looks. That’s nice -said the man while walking toward, a light cigarette in his hand and landing it on Boomer’s shoulder-. I’m sure these pretty eyes will look better clouded with tears. Rise his hips. I’m getting him too.  
The young man passed his legs under Boomer’s and held them firmly while the other man prepared himself. Boomer couldn’t take his eyes off the big penis in front of him, fear arousing from deep inside him “There’s no way I can keep this! I’m gonna…”  
-Pfft, boring -The mand slapped Boomer’s fainted body-. He took all the fun away.


End file.
